


Love Games

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adult Situations, Angst, Drama, General, Language, Lime, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Slash, Spoilers, Yaoi, citrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're awfully quite today, Eli. Let's see if we can't fix that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the original characters and plot of this story. I am making no money from writing this fan work. No copyright infringement is intended.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **WARNING: This is contains heavy spoilers for the new _Kuroko no Basuke: Extra Game_ manga, which is awesome by the way. So, if you do not wish to be spoiled, then please do not read.**
> 
> Also, this is my first real smut fic... thing. So, it's probably really, really, really shitty and not worth reading. It isn't complete either, 'cause I didn't want to post the whole thing if this much of it was bad. If it's too horrible, I'll delete it and pretend like it never happened. I swear. XD

The match had been a sordid insult against the game of basketball itself. To call what had transpired an actual game of basketball was downright debauchery. It was, in and of itself, a revolting display of arrogance and a complete lack of civility and sportsmanship. Not that Elijah was surprised, he was used to it by now, but it still made him want to puke.  
  
As much as he hated to admit it, he too was more-or-less part of the infamously ill-mannered street basketball team known as _Jabberwock_. He was utterly ashamed to be associated with such a team, and constantly tried to distance himself from them as much as he could. He wasn't a player; he didn't have enough skill to be included among their elite ranks. Not that he ever wanted to be part of such a disgusting team in the first place.  
  
Despite his lack of skill, they kept him around anyway. Well, to better rephrase that, _Nash_ kept him around. The others could not have cared less about him, unless they needed something that is, but were too damn lazy to do it themselves. Then, and only then, did they care. Elijah was the team's favorite errand boy, their sort-of manager, and behind-closed-doors... Nash Gold Jr.'s "boy-toy".  
  
It didn't start off like that of course. Once upon a time, when he was blissfully unaware, Elijah actually found the golden-blond haired male charming and his tribal tattoo very attractive - had even wanted to date Nash at one point. That however, was before he learned of Nash's true nature. Now, Elijah pretty much loathed the sight of him and his stupid smug smirk.  
  
Hatred and disgust were strong feelings, and Elijah was usually never one to feel such negative things towards anyone, but they weren't nearly strong enough to convey just how much he detested being around Nash. Unfortunately enough, Elijah pretty much sold his soul to the team- _to Nash_ via a contract he had stupidly signed without reading the fine print first.  
  
Elijah was not getting out the contract any time soon either. He'd looked for loopholes and scapegoats until he thought his head would burst, but Nash had gone above and beyond to make damn sure that there were none. He was now stuck with the arrogant two-faced bastard until the terms of the agreement were settled. Honestly, the end could not come soon enough in Elijah's opinion.  
  
Having hidden himself off in a secluded corner to keep from being associated with them, Elijah stiffened when the five members of _Jabberwock_ decided to casually stroll past him and bring his existence to everyone's attention right after they _publicly offended an entire nation_. The four tallest paid his presence no heed, as usual, but not Nash. Oh no, Nash _always_ had to antagonize him especially after he did things like this.  
  
"What's with that look?" The taller male asked in faux innocence and a slimy grin as he neared the scowling blond. Elijah didn't bother to retort, it would only make things worse if he did. To keep from saying anything nasty that Nash would certainly make him pay for later, he wisely clamped his mouth shut and settled for intense glaring. His blue eyes were icy beneath his light blond fringe, but Nash found Elijah's anger amusing.  
  
Nothing more was said between the two blonds as they made their way back to the hotel. Nash made sure to keep the distance between himself and the shorter male to a minimum, much to Elijah's annoyance and discomfiture. Elijah knew very well just what was coming once they reached the privacy of their shared hotel room. He dreaded it, he hated Nash and yet... some sickly depraved part of him was still attracted to the taller male.  
  
Elijah nearly gaged on the acidic vomit burning the back of his throat at the mere thought. Just how messed up in the head was he to feel any sort of attraction for such a horrible, twisted person? Elijah often wondered if what he really needed was some psychiatric help, because _this_ and the things he felt for Nash were not healthy or normal.  
  
"You're awfully quite today, Eli. Let's see if we can't fix that."  
  
The overly familiar use of his nickname on Nash's lips made Elijah's skin crawl. Elijah visibly jolted when a warm, moist breath suddenly ghosted over the sensitive shell of his pierced right ear and a taller, broader frame firmly pressed up against his back. _Fuck._ Elijah bit into his bottom lip to keep from yelling profanities, while his hands instinctively curled into fists to keep from physically lashing out.  
  
There was nowhere to run.  
  
Nash now stood between Elijah and the hotel room door, the only exit. Even though Elijah was athletically slender in build and a solid six foot tall, in a contest of strength the tattooed blond had him beat. Firsthand experience had taught him that much. Elijah tensed tighter than a taut bowstring when a pair of toned arms snaked around his midriff and squeezed. The _'hug'_ was uncomfortably tight, though not painful.  
  
It was a clear indication of dominance and control, not an act of affection.  
  
A startled puff of air left his lips when a warm, heavy palm began an achingly slow descent towards the top of his jeans. Elijah could feel the curve of a self-satisfied smirk against the back of his neck when a calloused thumb teasingly brushed over the growing bulge therein. Elijah's hips involuntarily jerked in response to the miniscule contact and his face flushed in shame and reluctant arousal.  
  
"Eager, aren't you?" Nash chuckled huskily. His voice was a low seductive purr that only served to excite the shorter male more than he already was. Elijah made to shake his head in mute refusal of such claims but only managed to choke out a guttural noise when Nash suddenly gripped him firmly through his jeans. An aroused shudder shot down Elijah's spine and goose bumps erupted over his lightly tanned skin.  
  
While one hand stroked and teased him below the belt, Nash's free hand slid upwards along Elijah's abdomen causing the muscles to twitch, before slowly trailing downwards blunt fingernails lightly biting into his heated skin. A soft sigh of pleasure escaped him and his eyes fluttered shut when Nash began to trail possessive open mouthed kisses from his neck to his bare shoulder.  
  
Elijah knew what Nash was trying to accomplish. He knew he shouldn't allow himself to fall for it, but under the skillful administrations of the _"Magician"_ he began to relax, to _submit_. Feeling the tension leave the shorter male's body, Nash hummed his approval and bit down on the junction between Elijah's neck and shoulder. Elijah jerked and inhaled sharply from the unexpected sting but lolled his head back against Nash's shoulder offering more.  
  
Elijah's hitched breaths and whispered noises puffed teasingly along the tattooed side of his taller lover's neck. Nash suppressed his own shudder of arousal in favor of jerking the shorter male around to face him. A dazed, darkened in arousal blue gaze flickered across smug, aroused features before slamming shut when a pair of insistent lips descended upon his tearing his lips open with a demanding tongue.  
  
Elijah moaned outright when Nash's hands sunk into his hair and tugged him impossibly closer so that there was no space left between their clothed bodies. They were so close that both males could feel _everything_ the other had to offer. _Hot, too hot!_ Elijah's hazy mind insisted and he clumsily began to tug at the point guard's jersey. It had to come off, all of it.  
  
Nash pulled away from the sloppy kiss with a smirk, but kept his hands tangled in his lover's soft hair as a means of control. Nash eyed his handiwork with pride. Ever since he'd first laid eyes on the smaller blond, Nash had wanted him in every way possible. Even now, after he'd had Elijah in every way possible and more, he still wanted him. He just couldn't seem to get enough of him.  
  
Elijah was too far gone in an aroused state to notice the slight softening of his lover's gaze, his hands still insistently tugging on his clothing trying to remove them. Nash chuckled lowly and lightly shook his head in amusement. _Not yet. Just a little longer._ He reminded himself to keep in control, to wait. No matter how badly he wanted to rip both of their clothes off, throw the smaller male on the bed and fuck him into the mattress until they were both numb and exhausted from satisfaction.  
  
"Eli," he purred while firmly tugging at light blond strands. When he was sure that he had his lover's undivided attention he continued. "How badly do you want _this_?" Some clarity finally returned to Elijah's gaze. The shorter male made no move to pull away, but he refused to answer. Nash's gaze sharpened and his hands clenched tight enough in light blond strands to let the eighteen-year-old know that he wanted an answer, _now_.  
  
Elijah puffed out a couple of breaths before he murmured an inaudible answer. " _Louder._ " It was a command. This time Nash was rewarded with the answer he knew and wanted to hear. "... _S-so, so damn much,_ " It was a lewd plea coupled with an insistent thrust to prove it. Nash wasn't satisfied. Not yet. It wasn't enough. " _Good_... Now, who do you belong to?"  
  
Elijah stiffened at that question and made an attempt to pull back, but the firm grip on his hair prevented him from moving more than an inch. Ah, Nash knew that he would get some resistance with this one. Admitting that he wanted to be fucked was one thing, but getting Elijah to verbally acknowledge his submission was another. Elijah really could be quite stubborn, but in the end, Nash always got what he wanted.  
  
" _Say it._ " Nash demanded with another firm tug that caused the shorter male to wince in pain. That one actually hurt. Elijah sucked in a breath and his eyelids snapped closed, but the throbbing erection didn't ease. There was too much friction for him to calm down, but not nearly enough for him to get off without help. _Fuck._ He hissed in an audible breath between his teeth, trying to find some composure, before opening his eyes.  
  
" _You,_ " He admitted, his pride and dignity discarded in favor of sexual gratification. "I belong to you, Nash."  
  
The words were barely out of his mouth before he was pulled in a harsh kiss that left him breathless and wanting more. Nash attacked his mouth with a stimulating arsenal of lips, teeth and tongue. Elijah moaned his approval and returned the wild kiss, before pulling back enough to _finally_ get Nash's damned jersey off.  
  
Nash laughed but returned the favor by stripping Elijah of his off-the-shoulder shirt before pulling the shorter male closer by his hips. When their clothed erections touched Elijah gave a lustful, needy moan and began to thrust against his lover seeking more friction. The unexpected action and Elijah's lewd vocals caused Nash to swear sharply. It crossed his mind that neither of them was going to last long enough to even get out of their pants and shoes if they kept this up, so he forced himself to pull back.  
  
Elijah gave an annoyed groan, but Nash placated him with a bruising kiss and a breathless demand. "Lose your clothes, all of them."  
  
Elijah didn't need to be told twice; in seconds he was trying to simultaneously unbutton his jeans and toe off his sneakers. He wasn't having much luck. Nash watched his lover's rushed antics in amusement while successfully removing the last of his clothing in a much more composed manner. In his mad rush to disrobe, Elijah had only managed to unzip his jeans, though they still clung haphazardly to his hips showing his underwear. One of his shoes had been tossed carelessly towards the door, the sock for that foot only half off, while the other shoe stubbornly refused to be removed.  
  
 _Cute._ Nash's mind supplied, though the word would never leave his lips.  
  
While Elijah was fighting with his remaining shoe, Nash moved closer and pushed him so that he fell onto his back on the bed. Dilated blue eyes blinked up at him in surprise. "It'll go quicker this way." Nash informed him as the taller male began to calmly remove Elijah's remaining shoe and his socks. Nash was not unaware of Elijah's appraising gaze on him or the noticeable hitch in his breathing when he crawled onto the bed and hovered over Elijah on his hands and knees.  
  
Nash hummed low in the back of his throat while his tattooed arm moved to tug teasingly at Elijah's jeans. So many wicked thoughts ran through his mind, but a whispered plea and the lifting of slender hips made Nash postpone his plans for later. There was always later, for now he had an impatient lover to take care of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I was not expecting to write anymore more for this, but it happened anyway. -_-
> 
> For now, I'm going to keep this labeled as 'complete', but there might be more snippets posted at random times if I get inspired enough.

A pair of breathless sweaty bodies lay entangled amongst soiled sheets basking in their shared afterglow. The heat of their combined bodies was stifling but neither was willing, or able, to move away from the other. Nash was the first to move though he only shifted a little to give Elijah better breathing room; he was a bit heavier than his lover after all.  
  
He left his tattooed arm resting over Elijah's chest in semblance of a haphazard embrace while he watched him slowly start to come down from his high. It was only during times like this, when Elijah was half out of it and vulnerable that he truly accepted, even welcomed Nash's affectionate gestures. He could touch and kiss wherever he pleased and Elijah would reciprocate readily.  
  
As it was, Elijah was already beginning to trail his fingers lazily along the darkly inked skin of his forearm following the tribal pattern he already knew from memory. Nash gave an appreciative hum when he felt Elijah began to affectionately nuzzle and kiss the tattooed side of his neck. It was Elijah's favorite spot and one of Nash's most sensitive erogenous zones.  
  
It wasn't an exaggeration; Elijah Quinn really did have a thing for tattoos and piercings.  
  
Eyes half-mast but attentive, Nash wondered why things between them couldn't always be like this. But then he remembered. Nash had figured out a long time ago, practically from their first meeting, that even if they were together as an official couple, things were never going to be normal for them. They were just too different as people.  
  
However, Nash wasn't about to give up on their unstable relationship simply because of that. Despite his antagonistic manner, Nash truly did prefer the all too few-and-far-between times when the two of them weren't constantly at odds. It was a shame that Elijah was so stubborn and fought him at every turn over practically everything.  
  
He would have them both see their relationship through to the end. If he had to occasionally force and bully the stubborn goody-two-shoes along, then so be it. Some things were worth the struggle and what they had was one of those things, as flawed and damaged as it was. One day, Nash would make Elijah see that too.

****

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

"Damn, shit, _fuck-it-all_!"  
  
Wholly amused, Nash watched on in self-satisfaction from the bed as Elijah spit out an impressive litany of curses when he spotted a few of the many bruises, scratches and love bites littered over his body in the mirror. Nash had gone above and beyond to mark his lover properly during their latest tryst. It'd been a while since they'd had any real 'alone time', though certainly not for a lack of trying, and Nash wanted to reaffirm a few things.  
  
Nash gave a lewd grin when Elijah stomped out of the bathroom half-naked and clad only in a towel while muttering even more colorful expletives. For being such goody-goody type, Elijah sure had one hell of a dirty mouth when he was wound up. Still, Nash was immensely pleased since each and every word that came out of his lover's mouth centered on _him_. Also, not a single one of those bruises was going to go away any time soon.  
  
Elijah chose to ignore his arrogant lover as he scrounged around in his suitcase for clothes that would actually cover up the more prominent hickeys. Undeterred by the short blond's cold shoulder, Nash slipped out of the bed forgoing anything that would cover his nakedness. He had nothing to be ashamed of. Plus, he knew that Elijah more than approved of his physique, especially his tattoo.  
  
Slinking up behind the shorter blond, Nash slung his right arm over his shoulder only to have Elijah coldly shrug him off. Nash gave an amused sigh accompanied by a wiry grin. He was completely undeterred since he was used to Elijah's prickly attitude after they had sex and the cuddling and 'pillow talk' was over. Still, Nash was rather fond of the more submissive and affectionate side of his lover, even though it never lasted very long.  
  
Elijah just managed to pull on his boxers when Nash whirled him around and planted a surprisingly gentle yet firm kiss on his parted lips. Icy-blue irises narrowed up at the golden-blond in irritation. Nash grinned lasciviously into the kiss. Unexpectedly, he bit down on Elijah's bottom lip but quickly soothed the sting with a seductive roll of his tongue. Then just as suddenly as he began the kiss, Nash pulled away with the grin still on his lips and sauntered off to the bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
"You possessive bastard," Elijah snarled a couple more obscenities at the scratched up back of his lover while hastily jerking on a pair of clean jeans. He then turned back to the messy contents of his suitcase and irately began to dig through its contents. Surely he had at least one shirt that would be able to hide the large, throbbing hickey near the pulse point on his neck. Elijah was always careful to not leave marks where others would see. Was it too much to ask that Nash show him the same courtesy?


End file.
